El simple granjero
by Akatori
Summary: La vie à la ferme était plutôt paisible selon Antonio. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que sa botte de foin par...abritait un jeune mafieux en fuite. One Shot. SpaMano.


**Ah ah ! Rien ne peut m'arrêter ! … Enfin j'aimerais quand même. Avoir trop d'idées peut être embêtant. Surtout en période d'examen. Mais bon, je viens d'arrêter d'étudier mon espagnol pour l'examen de demain donc je me détends ^^ Avec du SpaMano apparemment x)**

 **Rapide mot de comment l'idée m'est venue : J'étudiais les professions et je vois « _El_ _granj_ _e_ _r_ _o_ » donc je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai imaginé fermier Antonio qui rencontre Mafia Romano. *Réfléchit* Mafia Romanoooooooo ! … D'accord je sais pas trop ce qui m'a prise.**

 **Bref, je parie que vous voulez lire l'histoire x) Et moi je veux l'écrire, ça tombe bien ! ^^**

 **Lovino : Alors écris-la et finis-en !**

 **Tori : Hai, hai ^^**

 _Avertissements: T pour la langue de Lovino, maltraitance envers fourches, tables et fourchettes( **/SBAFF/** ) et on va dire Antonio qui a décidé d'ignorer mon embarras..._

 **El simple granjero**

Si Antonio avait choisi de vivre aussi loin de la civilisation, ce n'était pas par hasard. La vie y était tranquille et il n'était dérangé par personne. Bien sûr, il se sentait parfois un peu seul, mais ses animaux lui suffisaient. De plus, il descendait parfois au village plus bas, lorsqu'il devait faire certaines courses et il parlait avec les villageois.

Bien qu'il n'avait aucun moyen pour leur parler autrement que d'aller leur parler directement, il s'entendait plus que bien avec deux des villageois, Gilbert et Francis. Ce dernier l'ennuyait parfois avec ses allusions obscènes et l'autre criait un peu trop souvent à son goût, mais il pouvait quand même les appeler ses amis. Plusieurs fois d'ailleurs, ils lui avaient demandé de venir habiter au village, mais à chaque fois il refusait.

C'était qu'il aimait sa vie actuelle. Un jour, en voulant trouver un coin plus calme que là où il vivait auparavant, il était tombé sur une ferme abandonnée. Décidant que la faire revivre serait une bonne idée, il s'y installa et, avec l'argent qu'il avait, racheta animaux, meubles et nécessaire agricole qu'il pouvait acheter. Bien sûr au début il eut quelques difficultés, il y était arrivé, finalement.

Antonio ouvrit la porte de la grange et, fourche en main, se dirigea vers l'un des tas de foin. Mais, lorsqu'il planta la fourche dans le foin, il entendit un drôle de son. Son qui ressemblait à une voix. Est-ce que son foin s'était soudainement mis à parler ? La voix avait dit « Aïe » aussi. Il espérait honnêtement que son foin n'avait pas réellement mal parce que sinon, comment allait-il nourrir les animaux ?

Doucement, lentement pour éviter de faire mal à la botte de foin une deuxième fois, l'espagnol piqua encore sa fourche. L'exclamation de douleur revint, bien que plus faible cette fois, ressemblant presque à un grognement, et la vérité frappa Antonio. Sa botte de foin était vivante !

\- _¡_ _D_ _ios_ _mios !_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Si ma botte de foin vit…

Un bras dépassait de sa botte de foin. Le brun s'accroupit lentement, tendant le bras pour garder la fourche perpendiculaire au sol et toucha le bras. Il reçut une faible réponse de la part des doigts. Mais rien d'autre. Oh une minute. Était-ce normal que ses doigts soient rouges ? À nouveau, il toucha pour vérifier. Il sentit un liquide collant et, en regardant de plus près, put certifier qu'il s'agissait de sang.

Fronçant les sourcils, il lâcha la fourche, la laissant tomber bruyamment au sol à côté de lui, et commença à éparpiller le foin. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Peu importe que le foin se retrouve vite inutilisable éparpillé ainsi, il devait s'assurer que tout allait bien pour la personne à l'intérieur. Peu importe de qui il s'agissait et pourquoi un inconnu se trouvait dans sa ferme et dans son foin.

Rapidement, il vit un humain. Bien qu'il était d'abord rassuré que son foin ne soit pas vivant, il déchanta vite en voyant son état. Premièrement, il était inconscient. Le jeune homme devant lui aurait été mignon, s'il n'avait pas parut au seuil de la mort. Sans perdre de temps, Antonio le prit dans ses bras comme une princesse (non parce que, vraiment, il le trouvait mignon), et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il avait bien une chambre d'ami, mais n'ayant pas prévu de se lier d'amitié avec quiconque, il n'avait pas pensé à acheter un deuxième lit.

Sans se préoccuper de la couleur que prenait ses draps, le fermier alla chercher ce qu'il avait pour soigner le blessé. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait tout ce qu'il fallait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se blessait souvent, donc tout irait bien pour le jeune inconnu.

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/**

Les yeux de Lovino s'ouvrirent avec difficulté. Sa vision était floue et sa tête lui faisait mal. Que lui était-il arrivé déjà ? Certains éléments lui revinrent petit à petit. Son frère. La mafia. L'interrogatoire. Et puis il avait fui puisque ces enfoirés ne voulaient pas l'écouter. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. Il n'avait même jamais voulu quitter la mafia. C'était la faute de son frère tout ça ! Et pourtant, il était inquiet. Il était inquiet qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quoi que ce soit, malgré le fait qu'il lui en voulait..

Par contre, après avoir fui, il ne se souvenait pas être entré dans cette chambre. Il n'avait nulle part où aller donc il avait fui un peu au hasard. Il avait été blessé à un moment donné mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait continué d'avancer avec cette blessure. Du coup, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait se trouver.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de sa blessure. Elle lui faisait étrangement moins mal. Et il avait un peu froid. En fait, il n'avait plus de haut. Juste des bandages. Légèrement rouges, il remarqua. Tout comme les draps sur lesquels il se trouvait. Quelqu'un vivait ici, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas s'être soigné tout seul. Encore moins en étant inconscient. Ç'aurait été bizarre.

Soudainement, son cerveau changea de priorité. Courir le plus loin possible. Même s'il ne savait pas s'il aurait plus de chance d'échapper à la mafia ainsi, il était quasiment certain qu'on allait bientôt le retrouver. Surtout qu'il ne savait combien de temps il était resté inconscient. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il se ferait tuer, dans cet état. En regardant autour de lui, il vit deux sorties : la porte et la fenêtre. Aussitôt, il se précipita vers la fenêtre.

Pour la hauteur, c'était un peu risqué. Malgré tout, il essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Dehors, il n'y avait aucun réel signe de vie, alors la personne qui habitait la maison était sûrement à l'intérieur. Mieux valait éviter de la rencontrer, ou il pourrait perdre du temps. Avec un grognement de frustration, l'italien lâcha et s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Pourquoi cette foutue fenêtre ne s'ouvrait-elle pas ?!

Alors qu'il pensait n'avoir pas d'autre choix que de prendre la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et un homme un peu plus âgé que lui, au cheveux courts bruns foncés et aux yeux verts bouteille entra dans la pièce. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit vide, son regard eu une étrange lueur (oserait-il dire qu'il s'agissait d'inquiétude ?) et son corps se tendit considérablement. Il se détendit en voyant Lovino, par contre (était-il soulagé ?). Bien que, à peine son expression venait-elle de changer qu'elle changea à nouveau. L'inconnu se mit à sourire.

Brièvement, il crut se rappeler avoir été piqué (et ça lui avait fait mal, sérieusement !) par un objet à trois pointes deux fois. Aucune image ne lui vint directement, juste la vague impression d'être ensuite soulevé et transporté ailleurs avant de s'évanouir complètement. Il essaya de revenir en arrière. Il se rappelait avoir atteint une ferme et s'être caché dans une botte de fois. Ce qu'il pensait à ce moment-là, il ne savait pas. Si ça se trouve, il ne pensait même plus. L'homme interrompu ses pensées.

\- _¿_ _Estás despierto ?_ _¡_ _Gracias a Dios !_ _¡_ _Me puse t_ _aaa_ _an preocupado !_

Apparemment, sa confusion devait être visible, car l'homme s'arrêta, les sourcils légèrement froncés avant de sourire à nouveau. Les mots qui suivirent furent prononcés en anglais. Ce n'était pas sa langue natale, mais au moins il comprenait mieux que l'espagnol.

\- Je me suis inquiété, tu sais ? D'abord j'ai cru que mon tas de foin avait pris vie avant de découvrir qu'un humain était en train de mourir à l'intérieur ! Heureusement que j'ai pu te soigner, hein ? Et puis j'ai cru que tu avais disparu !

L'anglais ne l'aida pas beaucoup. Ne sachant que dire, Lovino se contenta de rester là, bouche ouverte et légèrement tremblante. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal ? Ah. Il ne faisait pas confiance à cet homme. Même s'il l'avait soigné, il ne pouvait lui accorder sa confiance, même un peu. Le regard de l'homme se posa sur la fenêtre un moment avant de le regarder à nouveau.

\- Ah, la fenêtre est condamnée, désolé si tu voulais un peu d'air frais. Je n'arrivais pas à la réparer donc à la place, je l'ai fixée pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. Je devrais m'en occuper un jour par contre…

Le jeune italien n'écoutait pas réellement. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez cet homme, avait-il décidé. Il fallait donc qu'il s'en aille le plus vite possible. La porte était toujours ouverte tiens. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait passer l'espagnol et sortir en courant. Sa blessure pourrait lui faire mal et se rouvrir, mais pour le moment, il devait vraiment s'enfuir.

\- Ça va ? Demanda l'inconnu, prenant conscience de l'absence de réponse.

Mais il ne répondit toujours pas, le regard fixé sur la porte. Il n'avait pas le choix. Si la fenêtre ne pouvait pas être ouverte, alors… Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à courir, l'expression de son hôte et certainement médecin de fortune changea. Lorsqu'il parla, son ton se fit pratiquement suppliant.

\- _Por favor…_ Ne t'enfuis pas.

Était-il devenu prévisible ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es blessé ou pourquoi tu veux me fuir, mais s'il-te-plaît, reste ? Tu es toujours blessé, et tu ne vas faire que rouvrir tes blessures… Alors que j'ai fais de mon mieux pour bien te soigner…

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il considéra sérieusement la question. Peut-être que rester ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais l'homme pouvait se faire tuer. Mais il ne le connaissait pas non ? Donc au pire… Par contre, si on le retrouvait, il devrait partir en courant le plus vite possible. Abandonner l'espagnol à son sort ne le gênait pas… Et pourtant, il se sentait étrangement coupable.

Avec un soupir irrité, l'italien marcha jusqu'au lit et se rassit, posant les couvertures sur lui. Il regarda l'expression de l'inconnu passer de surpris à heureux de son air grognon. Était-il en train de faire la moue comme les gamins ? Peut-être avait-il de bonne raisons de ne pas aimer son hôte.

\- _¡_ _Soy Antonio !_ S'exclama ce dernier en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de son lit.

Quoi ? Il venait de se présenter ? L'idiot semblait déjà avoir oublié qu'il ne parlait pas un mot d'espagnol. Quel était son nom exactement ? Soy ? Antonio? Antonio ressemblait déjà plus à un nom que Soy. Alors, il allait décider que son nom était Antonio. Oh et puis merde, non, il allait l'appeler _pomodoro bastardo_.

\- Tu veux de la soupe ? Demanda Antonio en souriant.

\- Non merc-

Il fut interrompu lorsque la cuillère fut forcée dans sa bouche. Surpris, il faillit recracher mais avala. Toussant, il lança un regard noir à l'espagnol qui, déjà, lui présentait une nouvelle cuillère pleine de soupe.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça _pomo_ -

La scène précédente fut répétée. Malgré sa toux, son hôte continuait de sourire. Il le savait ! Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec ce sourire ! Où avait-il atterri exactement ?

\- Écoute-m-

\- _Lo siento_ , mais tu dois manger pour reprendre des forces et pour survivre.

\- Tu vas juste me tu-

D'accord. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester. Changeant de position pour s'en aller, Lovino regarda l'espagnol. Ce dernier, paraissant légèrement surpris un bref moment, continuant de lui présenter la cuillère.

\- Je m'en fo-

\- Je m'en va-

\- Tu dois rester… Répondit l'autre en souriant.

\- Tu risqu-

\- Risque quoi ?

\- D'être tué, si tu me gardes ici.

Il y eu un moment de silence. Antonio sembla sérieusement y réfléchir. Mais à peine Lovino tenta-t-il de bouger que la cuillère lui fut encore présentée. De la soupe tomba sur lui mais puisqu'elle n'était pas si chaude que ça, ni l'un ni l'autre ne réagit réellement (bien que Lovino grogna quand même). Et évidemment, le sourire de son hôte était revenu avec elle.

\- _¡_ _No_ _te_ _que preocupa_ _s_ _,_ ne t'inquiètes pas !

Il ne le croyait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, il l'aurait pris plus sérieusement. Pas fait semblant d'y penser. Non, peut-être qu'il y avait sérieusement pensé. Mais dans touts les cas, il avait décidé de ne pas le croire. Pourtant, il disait la vérité ! Et il était certain de ne pas avoir l'air de mentir !

\- Allez, ouvre la bouche.

\- Je suis sér- !

Ça commençait à vraiment devenir ennuyant, cette cuillère.

\- Je suis poursuivi par la mafia !

Le couvert s'arrêta à deux millimètres de sa bouche et, une fois de plus, l'espagnol parut surpris. Une catastrophe venait d'être évitée, mais maintenant il qu'il avait dit à l'idiot qu'il était poursuivit par la mafia… Il avait fait une erreur, non ?

\- Ah, vraiment ? Finit-il par dire en souriant.

Et, une fois de plus, la cuillère entra dans sa bouche et il fut forcé de boire le liquide.

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/**

\- C'était si dur que ça de boire cette soupe ?

\- Elle était dégueulasse, grogna Lovino.

Bien que le jeune homme qu'il venait d'accueillir chez lui était grossier, Antonio ne s'en préoccupa pas trop. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait en vouloir à quelqu'un de l'avoir sauvé alors il lui était sûrement reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait fait. À moins que… Non. Il était grognon, mais rien de trop grave.

\- Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Antonio en déposant le bol sur la table de chevet.

\- … Lovino Varguas… Vint la faible réponse.

\- Quel genre de mauvaises choses as-tu bien pu faire pour être poursuivi par la mafia, Lovi ?

La tête de Lovino se redressa automatiquement vers lui, les sourcils froncés. En fait, il fronçait les sourcils très souvent, de ce qu'il avait pu voir. Et dire qu'il était si mignon inconscient. Enfin, en oubliant le fait qu'il aurait très bien pu mourir sans son intervention.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Lovi, _pomodoro bastardo_!

\- _Pomodoro bastardo_? Répéta l'espagnol sans comprendre.

Ou du moins, il pensait comprendre mais n'était pas totalement sûr. Bah, il pouvait l'appeler comme ça lui chantait, de toute façon ! Ça ne le dérangeait pas.

\- J'étais dans la mafia.

\- Oh, c'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé ce pistolet ! S'exclama Antonio en sortant le pistolet de sa poche, plus curieux qu'autre chose.

\- _Qué ?!_ Tu as pris mon pistolet ?!

\- _Sí,_ je l'ai trouvé dans la botte de foin dans laquelle je t'ai aussi trouvé. Donc ils donnent aussi ce genre de trucs dans la mafia ? Je n'avais jamais vu ces modèles-là… Quel pays ?

\- Italie, répondit en grognant Lovino.

\- Oh, donc tu es italien ?

Le blessé acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Antonio sentit son sourire s'élargir. Maintenant, il était réellement curieux de connaître son histoire. Pas qu'il ne l'ait pas été avant, mais là, ça devenait plus qu'intéressant, il devait bien l'avouer.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé avec la mafia alors ? Tu t'es enfui ? Marre de travailler pour eux ?

\- Non, je voulais rester ! Je m'entendais bien avec ma famille, là-bas ! Mais mon petit frère a décidé de s'en aller pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison ! J'ai tenté de cacher sa fuite, mais lorsqu'ils l'ont découvert, il ont essayé de me faire avouer il se trouvait. Mais il ne m'en avait pas parlé alors je n'ai pas pu répondre. Et comme il ne me croyaient pas, je n'ai pas eu le choix !

Oh. C'était plutôt triste, ça. Voulant le réconforter, Antonio ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux du plus jeune, qui le regarda sans comprendre, les sourcils toujours froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Si tu veux, Lovi, répondit Antonio sans répondre à la question, quand tes blessures seront guéries, tu pourras m'aider à la ferme. Il me manque un lit dans la chambre d'ami, mais je peux te laisser ma chambre et dormir dans le salon.

\- Quoi ?! Je ne vais pas t'aider à travailler dans ta foutue ferme, _pomodoro bastardo_!

Antonio était optimiste. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait adorer avoir Lovino dans sa ferme. Même s'il finirait par partir un jour, il passerait quelques jours de pur bonheur, il le savait.

 ***.*.***

\- Ah, Lovino, tu as fini ?

L'interpellé s'arrêta dans son mouvement et regarda le joyeux espagnol. Ce dernier portait un sac (de quoi, il ne savait pas) contre son torse ainsi que son sourire habituel. Sûrement passait-il par hasard devant la grange et qu'il s'était arrêté devant la grande porte ouverte pour vérifier son avancée.

\- Dans deux minutes.

\- _Gracias_ pour ton dur travail acharné, Lovi !

\- Tu veux dire que tu me donne beaucoup de travail et que je suis obligé de faire de mon mieux, _pomodoro bastardo_. _Che_ , à cause de ça, je n'ai presque pas de temps libre…

\- Mais tu aimes m'aider, n'est-ce pas Lovi ?

Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge malgré lui mais, alors qu'il allait répondre, Antonio s'en alla en riant. En grognant, Lovino lança un regard noir vers l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas qu'il aimait l'aider. Du tout. Il pourrait partir à n'importe quel moment, il n'en voyait juste pas l'utilité. Après tout, la mafia n'était pas encore arrivée et cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il s'était réveillé. Sans oublier le temps qu'il était resté inconscient. Donc non, il n'était pas du tout resté pour l'aider et encore moins pour lui. Il attendait juste que ses blessures guérissent complètement.

Mais il devait avouer… Oh et puis merde. Lâchant sa fourche et la laissant tomber au sol avec bruit, il décida que son travail était fini et qu'il pouvait aller se reposer. Enfin plutôt nourrir les poules, puisqu'il lui restait quelques petites choses à faire. À peine eut-il atteint la double porte de la grange qu'il s'arrêta et se retourna, regardant la fourche qu'il avait laissée derrière, au sol.

Après un léger débat mental, Lovino retourna près de la fourche en grognant. Il le savait, il y avait des chances que l'autre idiot se la prenne en plein dans la gueule en marchant dessus. Il n'avait pas le choix alors, n'est-ce pas?ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'Antonio se fasse mal, mais son hôte s'était déjà pris une fourche et l'aider avait été tellement chiant qu'il ne voulait pas recommencer.

Peut-être avait-il mal calculé la distance entre la fourche et son pied ou peut-être que la fourche s'était déplacée, mais alors que l'italien se penchait pour prendre le manche de l'objet pointu, il le vit se relever tout seul et entrer brutalement en collision avec son visage. Ne pouvant retenir une expression de surprise et de douleur mêlée, Lovino posa une main sur son nez et se sentit tomber en arrière, le sol rapidement dans son dos.

Dans sa confusion, il entendit une voix inquiète derrière lui et, peu après, une silhouette se dessinait dans son champs de vision. Il devinait qu'il s'agissait d'Antonio. La vitesse à laquelle il était arrivé lui arracha un rire étouffé, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à rire et grimaça à la place. Alors que sa vision se remettait en place, il fut soulevé du sol par l'espagnol. Comme une princesse.

\- Q- Lâche-moi, _pomodoro bastardo_ !

Le fermier, évidemment, n'écouta pas et comme l'autre ne pouvait pas se dégager, ce dernier lança une série de jurons en italien que l'espagnol n'était sûrement pas prêt de comprendre. Mais il s'en foutait. Il voulait juste que l'idiot le lâche. Malgré tout, il fut posé sur le lit de l'hôte. Celui-ci lui enleva son t-shirt sans être plus gêné que ça et entreprit de vérifier ses bandages.

\- Ça devrait aller. Je ne pense pas qu'elles se soient rouvertes. Par contre, je vais quand même changer les bandages, d'accord ? Demanda Antonio en regardant l'ancien mafieux. Mh ? Lovi, ton visage est rouge.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à l'accusation, il vit le visage légèrement inquiet de l'espagnol se rapprocher dangereusement du sien. Inconsciemment, il retint sa respiration. Par contre, pour son visage, il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire. Le fermier posa une main sur son front.

\- Tu ne semble pas avoir de fièvre en tout cas. Et… Lovi, est-ce que tu es en train de retenir ta respiration ?

Pour seule réponse, il secoua la tête. Mais sa réponse ne fut pas prise en compte

\- Ce n'est pas bien, Lovi ! Tu dois respirer !

C'était quoi ce ton de mère faisant la leçon à son fils ? Ça l'énervait. Et ça l'énervait encore plus en sachant que c'était bel et bien la faute de la « mère », non pas la sienne.

\- Comment je suis censé pouvoir respirer avec toi à deux centimètres de mon visage, _coglione_?!

\- Deux centimètres ? Mais c'est encore trop éloigné voyons !

Toujours souriant, son hôte se rapprocha encore plus. Il y avait certainement une distance entre leurs deux visages, mais Lovino avait du mal à la voir. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide et son cœur avait légèrement… non, énormément accélérés. Honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Antonio s'éloigna finalement en riant, laissant l'italien plus que confus.

\- Si tu veux, repose-toi pour aujourd'hui. J'irai nourrir les poules. Enfin d'abord, te changer tes bandages…

Sans rien répondre ni même penser, le jeune homme suivit l'autre du regard, le regardant quitter la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Avec un long soupire, il laissa tomber sa tête contre les coussins. Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort dans ses oreilles.

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/**

La vie à la ferme d'Antonio était devenue la sienne. Lovino était tellement à l'aise chez son hôte qu'il en avait pratiquement oublié la mafia et le fait qu'il était en fuite. Parce que fuir n'était plus une priorité. S'occuper des animaux, de la grande, et de l'autre idiot lui remplissait désormais complètement l'esprit. Quand il ne voyait pas Antonio (il allait parfois en ville), il avait des tâches à faire. Et quand il les avait finies, il ne voulait que se reposer et se laisser aller dans le canapé ou bien simplement dormir.

Et ses blessures étant bientôt guéries…

Lovino se figea dans son lit (celui d'Antonio plutôt mais bon) en sentant quelque chose bouger derrière lui. Assez étrangement aussi, il sentait une étrange présence dans son dos. Une étrange chaleur qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'était pas censée être là. Ne sachant quoi faire, l'italien resta immobile et lorsqu'il voulu se lever pour vérifier de quoi il s'agissait, deux bras l'attrapèrent et le ramenèrent au centre du lit.

D'abord paniquant un peu, il s'arrêta en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de son hôte. Une minute. Que faisait Antonio dans le lit avec lui ? En vérifiant, il portait bien son pyjama (que l'espagnol lui avait acheté rapidement). Oh génial maintenant il se demandait pourquoi il avait vérifié ça.

En fait il s'en foutait ! Il devait se libérer ! Mais peu importe à quel point il essaya, il n'y arrivait pas. Et bien sûr, l'autre était endormi. Ça ou bien il se foutait de sa gueule. Même s'il penchait pour endormi, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore éclaté de rire ou dit à quel point il était mignon. Sérieusement, la première fois qu'il l'avait dit… Lovino arrêta de se débattre, les joues rouges et les une moue sur le visage.

Il était tout sauf mignon… franchement. Et puis si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire… qu'il serait plus mignon s'il arrêtait de jurer ou se détendait un peu plus… Il devrait plutôt voir… Non, une minute. Qu'allait-il dire là ? Rien, absolument rien.

\- _¿_ _Eh ?_ Tu ne débats plus ?

Quoi il était réveillé finalement ?! Lovino tenta de regarder Antonio mais trouva l'action difficile et abandonna assez rapidement. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il était moins énervé pour autant. Et ce, peu importe ce qu'en pensait l'espagnol derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le lit, _bastardo_ ?

\- C'est mon lit, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal…

\- J'y dors, _coglione_! Tu l'as dit toi-même que tu irais dormir dans le canapé !

\- Mais mon lit me manque…toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Le visage de l'italien rosit un peu plus et il pensa un instant à prendre le cousin et le lui foutre dans la gueule. Mais après, il n'aurait plus rien pour supporter sa tête, qui se retrouverait à pendre dans le vide.

\- C'est juste une nuit, _bastardo_! Ou bien tu dois me donner moins de travail !

\- _Vamos_ , tu peux bien me laisser dormir avec toi, non ?

\- Non, _giammai_. Je ne veux pas que tu fasse quoique ce soit de bizarre.

\- Bizarre ? Comme quoi ? Demanda Antonio en souriant.

S'il attendait sérieusement une réponse, le plus jeune pouvait lui garantir qu'il ne serait pas celui qui la lui donnerait. Ce n'était même pas comme s'il était sûr de ce qu'il entendait par là, de toute façon. Et en fait, l'espagnol n'avait même pas besoin de réponse car déjà il s'écartait de lui. Ignorant l'envie de retourner dans ses bras, Lovino comprit néanmoins rapidement qu'il s'était trompé sur les intentions de son hôte.

Antonio ne s'était pas du tout levé. À la place, il avait tourné l'italien pour qu'il soit couché sur le dos plutôt que sur le côté comme il l'était originellement et se tenait maintenant juste au dessus de lui, à quatre pattes. Les deux mains des deux côtés de sa tête, l'italien ne voyait aucune possibilité de fuite.

\- Dis, Lovi. À quels genres de choses… bizarres pensais-tu ?

\- À-À rien, _bastardo_ ! Bégaya Lovino, les joues rouges.

\- Tu es mignon avec cette couleur-là sur le visage, Lovi !

Alors qu'il allait lui répondre qu'il ne l'était pas et de la fermer, l'ancien mafieux vit son haut de pyjama lui être enlevé et son hôte traça le parcours de ses bandages. Son doigt n'appuyait même pas. Il voyageait, ne touchant que très légèrement le tissu. Étrangement, Lovino ne pensa pas à écarter violemment sa main de lui ou à le repousser. Ses yeux étaient complètement capturés par les yeux du fermier.

Des yeux différents de ceux qu'il voyait d'habitude chez le joyeux espagnol. Ils étaient plus sérieux et possédaient cette étrange lueur qui le captivait et l'empêchait de détourner les yeux. Les caresses lui faisaient un également un drôle d'effet, remarqua-t-il au fur et à mesure que la température augmentait dans la pièce (à moins que ce ne soit lui) et que ses frissons devenaient de plus en plus fréquents.

Au bout d'un moment, Antonio commença enfin (il avait vraiment pensé « enfin » ?) à enlever ses bandages. Presque aussitôt, il sentit quelque chose d'humide contre sa blessure. L'italien rouvrit les yeux (tiens, il les avait fermés) et redressa la tête.

Les yeux verts bouteilles rencontrèrent une fois de plus les siens et il rougit de plus belle. Ces yeux le regardaient, pas le moins du monde embarrassés d'avoir embrassé sa blessure. Qui d'ailleurs était complètement guérie, bien qu'il avait maintenant une petite cicatrice dans le bas du ventre. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas envie qu'Antonio l'embrasse à cet endroit.

Mais le fermier ne sembla pas le comprendre et, à la place, déplaça ses mains plus bas. Appuyé sur ses coudes et toujours complètement rouge, Lovino tenta de dire quelque chose mais tout ce qui vint fut quelques bruits plutôt étrange. Les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge et la seule réaction qu'eut le plus âgé fut de s'arrêter pour le regarder. Puis de rapprocher son visage aussi proche que le jour où il s'était pris la fourche.

Si pas plus encore. Il sentait presque déjà leurs lèvres se toucher et une fois de plus, retint sa respiration, se demandant si l'espagnol allait réellement l'embrasser. Après vint la question de s'il voulait qu'il l'embrasse. Quelle serait sa réaction si Antonio l'embrassait ? Ce dernier se posait la même question. Ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il n'en ait confiance et seules les questions restèrent alors que le manque de distance entre lui et son hôte le gênait de moins en moins. En fait, il commençait à se sentir à l'aise.

Puis la chaleur devant lui disparut. Il entendit Antonio se déplacer jusqu'au bord du lit et il ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Quelque chose lui échappait. Plusieurs choses même. Et il ne savait de quoi il s'agissait. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ou bien… ? Non, il ne voulait pas penser ce genre de choses.

\- Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner. Habille-toi. Ah, et tu n'as plus besoin de bandages, tu peux les enlever.

La joie dans son ton était forcée, il le savait. La scène lui sembla familière alors qu'il regardait l'espagnol sortir de la pièce et le laisser dans le lit juste comme ça. Détendant ses coudes, le jeune homme se laissa retomber la tête sur les oreillers. Il allait dormir.

Ou pas. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Soupirant, il s'habilla, jetant son pyjama sur le lit désordonné et alla rejoindre le fermier dans sa cuisine. Ce dernier était occupé à cuisiner, ne se retournant même pas pour le regarder. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le savait.

\- _Ehi, pomodoro bastardo_.

Aucune réaction ne vint et, bien qu'il savait qu'il allait le regretter, soumit une de ses idées malgré tout.

\- Si le lit te manque tant que ça, tu peux y dormir.

Cette fois, l'espagnol le regarda, plutôt surpris.

\- Quoi ? Mais où vas-tu dormir toi ?

Bizarrement, il n'y avait pas pensé comme ça. Préférant cacher son embarras et ce à quoi il pensait réellement, il changea sa réponse.

\- Je prendrai le canapé.

\- Tu ne peux pas ! Tu es mon invité !

Et il savait qu'Antonio insisterait. Se lancer dans une dispute inutile ne servait définitivement à rien. Devait-il lui dire son idée originelle ? Bien qu'il pourrait mal l'interpréter. En fait pourquoi il avait pensé ça lui ? La manière dont il réagissait à son hôte commençait sérieusement à l'irriter.

\- D'accord j'imaginais autre chose !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux ! Mais ! Ne refait pas ce genre de choses, d'accord ?

À ces mots, l'espagnol laissa tomber son expression confuse pour sourire à pleines dents. Il se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras mais la réaction qu'eut le plus jeune le fit retourner rapidement au repas. Soupirant, Lovino ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point sa vie avait pu changer. Malgré le fait qu'il ait aimé être dans la mafia, cette vie commençait à vraiment lui plaire.

 **\\*** /\\*/\\*/

C'était rare, les fois où lui et Antonio travaillaient ensemble. Et pourtant, cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Depuis le jour où l'italien avait proposé à son hôte de dormir dans le même lit, ils avaient commencé à travailler sur les mêmes tâches ensembles, au lieu de suivre leur programme habituel. Sans même y penser, ils s'éloignaient pour une tâche ou deux avant de se retrouver par hasard et de s'entraider.

\- Dis, Lovi. Tu peux placer cette échelle par là pour moi ? Je pense réparer la fenêtre.

Acceptant avec un hochement de tête, le jeune homme prit l'échelle et l'examina. Elle avait l'air plutôt fragile. Un peu trop même. Le fermier comptait-il vraiment monter là-dessus ? Il semblerait. Enfin, sans doute savait-il ce qu'il faisait. Sans poser de questions, il marcha jusqu'au mur et regarda la fenêtre de la chambre, plaçant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'échelle en bois. Presque aussitôt, l'espagnol le rejoignit.

\- Tu es sûr que l'échelle va tenir ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Lovi ? Demanda-t-il, s'arrêtant après n'avoir grimpé que deux marches.

\- Quoi ?! Pas du tout ! Seulement dans tes rêves… _i-idiota_ …

\- Oh et mes rêves sont remplis d'adorables Lovi…

Avec un faible gloussement, l'homme se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Choqué, l'ancien mafieux ne sut que faire ou dire et resta simplement là, à ne rien faire ni dire.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu éviter d'être aussi grossier et te détendre un peu plus, Lovi. Tu serais encore plus mignon.

Ça, il l'avait entendu plusieurs fois déjà. Toujours sans prononcer un mot, il regarda le fermier escalader échelon par échelon l'échelle jusqu'à la fenêtre. S'il tombait de là-haut… il y avait des chances qu'il se fasse… très mal n'est-ce pas ? Surtout s'il tombait mal… Légèrement stressé, Lovino le regarda réparer la fenêtre, pas plus impressionné que ça par la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait.

S'étant éloigné pour le regarder sans se tordre complètement le cou, l'italien soupira de soulagement lorsque la tâche fut finie et qu'il vit l'autre revenir. Avant de voir un échelon se casser et Antonio tomber durement à terre. Immédiatement, l'ancien mafieux se retrouva à côté de lui, tentant de savoir s'il allait bien ou non. Ou plutôt, trop occupé à paniquer que pour être capable de réfléchir normalement.

\- T-T-Tiens bon, _basta_ -Tonio ! Eh ! T-Tonio ! Tu… Tu n'es pas mort, hein ? Hein ?!

L'absence de réponse commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter et il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que sa vision devenait floue. Peu importe à quel point il appelait, il n'y avait aucune réponse. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer s'éloigner de lui ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Même si c'était pour vérifier qu'il allait bien ou le soigner, au cas où il était blessé.

Non, il ne pouvait penser ainsi. D'abord, il devait se calmer et ne pas sauter aux conclusions. Ensuite, le soigner non ? Il n'avait jamais eu à faire ce genre de choses, avant. Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Alors qu'il se perdait une fois de plus, un gloussement atteignit ses oreilles.

\- Je suis vivant, idiot. Une minute, tu pleures ?

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, Lovino ferma les yeux, tentant d'essuyer ses larmes. Mais elles revenaient sans cesse et à la place, il ferma les poings et essaya simplement de les retenir. Il prêtait à peine attention aux paroles qui lui étaient adressées. Tomber de deux étages ainsi… Il avait raison d'avoir pensé qu'il aurait pu mourir, non ?

Une étrange chaleur l'envahit lorsqu'un bras l'enveloppa et qu'il fut embrassé contre un torse. Torse auquel il s'était plus ou moins habitué pour s'être réveillé de nombreuses fois dans les bras d'un certain espagnol. Se calmant et rouvrant les yeux, l'ancien mafieux vit son hôte, bel et bien en vie. L'expression de ce dernier était souriante, mais avec une once de tristesse, il avait l'impression.

\- _Lo siento_ , Lovi. Je suis désolé.

\- Idiot, ne me fait plus ce genre de frayeur…

Malgré le fait qu'il venait de le traiter d'idiot et de l'avoir rendu responsable de sa peur, Lovino n'en voulait pas du tout à Antonio. En réalité, il se sentait plutôt coupable et s'en voulait. Bien sûr, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'échelon, mais quelque part… Il n'était pas sûr. Tenir l'échelle aurait aidé non ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé, il ne savait pas.

\- _Lo siento…_ Répéta l'espagnol.

\- Si tu as quelque chose de grave, je ne te pardonnerai pas…

Peut-être devrait-il faire un effort.

\- … Antonio.

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/**

Finalement, Antonio n'avait rien de particulièrement grave. Lovino était allé chercher le docteur qui s'était contenté de lui recommander de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Et d'acheter une nouvelle échelle. Ce qu'il avait dit qu'il ferait plus tard, en faisant ces prochaines courses.

Lovino regarda son hôte, assit juste en face de lui, mais se concentra rapidement sur son assiette. Ce que l'espagnol ne fit pas. Et l'ancien fermier sentait son regard sur lui. Il commençait à se sentir légèrement inconfortable. À quoi pensait-il, en le regardant ainsi ?

Au bout d'un moment, il décida qu'il en avait marre. Peut-être un peu trop violemment, il planta sa fourchette dans la table.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, _po-_ Antonio ?!

\- Tu es mignon Lovi ! Répondit l'autre en souriant. Et viens-tu de m'appeler par mon prénom, encore ?

\- Et si je l'ai fait ?

Il dut attendre un long moment avant que le fermier ne réponde.

\- _Te amo_ , Lovi.

Son visage se teinta de rouge et se mit à chauffer. Il avait presque l'impression de comprendre. Mais c'était de l'espagnol, pas de l'italien. Alors ça voulait sûrement dire autre chose.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

L'espagnol se leva de sa chaise, abandonnant ses couverts dans son assiette pour se diriger vers lui. Une fois arrivé à côté de lui, Antonio tira la chaise de l'italien pour qu'il lui fasse face. Puis il s'accroupit, prit ses mains dans les siennes, et approcha le plus possible son visage du sien.

\- Je t'aime, Lovi.

\- Q-Quoi ?!

Choqué à la soudaine déclaration, il ne sut comment réagir et avant même qu'il ne puisse penser ne serait-ce qu'un mot, les lèvres du fermier étaient sur les siennes. Dans n'importe quelle situation, il aurait repoussé la personne qui l'embrassait. À la place, il se détendit, passa ses bras autour du cou d'Antonio et répondit même un peu. Lorsque l'espagnol s'éloigna, celui-ci laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- P-Peut-être… Répondit-il en regardant ailleurs que devant lui.

\- Non, pas peut-être, Lovi. _Sí o no_.

Malgré ses tentatives pour éviter le regard de l'autre, les yeux d'Antonio retrouvèrent les siens et, comme quelques jours auparavant, il se retrouva incapable de regarder ailleurs. Son hôte était plutôt patient, remarqua Lovino au fur et à mesure que le silence s'étendait. Et il était en train de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- Alors ?

\- _T-Ti amo…_

Les yeux de l'espagnol se mirent à briller d'une joie sans nom. Durant tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec lui, l'ancien mafieux n'avait jamais vu autant de bonheur de sa part. Et pourtant, il l'était souvent. Rares étaient les moments où il ne l'était pas.

\- J'avais dit oui ou non, mais c'est encore mieux, ça… Je t'aime aussi, Lovi.

Antonio l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il alla déposer un baiser dans son cou et ses mains commencèrent à voyager le long de son corps. Lovino le laissa faire, les yeux fermés et se contentant des sensations procurées par les mains de l'homme qu'il aimait. La dernière pensée le fit rougir de plus belle mais peut-être devait-il fixer cette idée dans sa tête.

Une main se glissa en dessous de son t-shirt et il rouvrit les yeux, surpris.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ria l'homme en face de lui.

Il continua de caresser sa peau, envoyant des frissons dans le corps du plus jeune, qui refermait déjà les yeux et se détendait presque malgré lui. Il abandonnait son corps à l'espagnol et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Les deux côtés s'affrontaient dans sa tête, jusqu'au moment où un troisième côté vint simplement dire que penser ne servait à rien. Son cerveau s'éteignit finalement lorsque son t-shit fut enlevé et qu'Antonio commença à déposer de nombreux baisers sur son torse.

\- J'aime ce bruit, Lovi. Fait-le encore ?

À peine Lovino avait-il réalisé son gémissement qu'un autre sortit à son tour. C'était embarrassant, mais quelque part, il n'arrivait pas à s'en préoccuper. Parce que même si c'était embarrassant, une voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas réfléchir à tout ça et de simplement profiter.

Son esprit paniqua légèrement en sentant l'une des mains du fermier descendre plus bas. Un autre gémissement quitta ses lèvres en même temps que sa panique. Maintenant, il attendait la suite. Suite qui ne vint pas. Lentement, il ouvrit un œil. Antonio ne le regardait même pas et il rouvrit son deuxième œil.

\- Antonio ?

La tête de l'espagnol se tourna vers lui en souriant.

\- Ah, rien, désolé. Je dois aller vérifier les chevaux.

Sur ce, il s'en alla, laissant un certain mafieux plus furieux que jamais.

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/**

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Lovino regardait le paysage dehors. Des nuages gris commençaient à recouvrir le ciel et le vent soufflait dans les branches. Il allait certainement pleuvoir dans les jours qui suivaient, pensait-il sans réellement s'en préoccuper.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, il se rappela son frère. Pourquoi avait-il quitté la mafia si soudainement ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'un jour en se réveillant, le lit de Feliciano était défait, les couvertures rangées proprement au bout du lit, le coussin dépourvu de sa taie et, au centre, un simple drapeau blanc avec l'unique mot « _Scusate_ ».

Une idée germa dans son cerveau alors qu'il se rappelait les jours passés avec son frère. En fin de compte, il y avait peut-être quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider à savoir où il se trouvait.

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/**

\- Lovi ! Je vais en ville, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Aucune réponse ne vint. Était-il en train de dormir ? Il ne l'avait pas vu sortir en tout cas. Haussant les épaules, l'espagnol décida de laisser une note sur la table. L'italien la jetterait une fois lue et au moins, il ne s'inquiéterait pas. Même s'il avait déjà prévenu qu'il partirait en ville. Le sourire aux lèvres, il commença à descendre la route jusqu'au village.

Une fois arrivé, il alla directement acheter ce dont il avait besoin avant de rencontrer son ami albinos.

\- _Hallo_ , Tonio ! Tu vas bien finalement ?

\- Gilbert ! _¡_ _Hola !_ Oui, rien de trop grave, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Je ne m'inquiétais pas ! Tu es peut-être moins extraordinaire que moi, mais tu es assez résistant que pour résister à une aussi petit chute !

Ce n'était pas ce que tout le monde décrirait comme une « petite chute » mais il n'allait pas s'embêter à le préciser. Et puis il avait juste eu de la chance, vraiment. Gilbert ne s'embêta pas à attendre une réponse et regarda plutôt l'échelle que transportait le fermier.

\- Tu vas transporter ça jusqu'à ta ferme ?

\- Mh ? _¿_ _Sí ?_

\- Tu vas avoir du mal ! Laisse mon extraordinaire personne t'aider !

Toujours sans attendre une quelconque réponse, l'albinos commença à prendre l'échelle. Mais Antonio se savait capable de la porter et refusa l'aide.

\- Merci mais je suis capable de la porter.

\- Non c'est bon, ça me donnera une excuse pour faire s'incruster mon extraordinaire personne chez toi !

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, ça, non ? Étant donné qu'il avait dit à ses amis qu'il voulait être seul le plus possible, ceux-ci ne le visitaient presque jamais. Ils ne venaient jamais à l'improviste, à la demande de l'espagnol. Parce que, la première fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, Antonio leur avait fermé la porte au nez. Il ne leur dirait jamais pourquoi, par contre. Même si son action était grossière. Du coup, lorsqu'il allait en ville, ses amis lui proposaient parfois et il n'acceptait que s'il en avait envie.

\- Bah pourquoi pas ? Répondit-il en lâchant l'échelle.

\- _Wirklich ?!_ Tu es d'accord ?!

\- _Sí._ Ça fait déjà un moment que vous n'êtes pas venus, non ?

\- Génial ! Je pourrai voir celui qui est venu chercher le médecin pour toi ! Il avait l'air vraiment paniqué, de ce que j'ai entendu. Quelqu'un est venu me voir en disant qu'un jeune homme cherchait Lud' donc je suis allé le chercher. Après j'ai appris que tu étais tombé d'une échelle.

Antonio se rappelait avoir vu le petit frère de l'albinos être légèrement énervé, pour une raison inconnue. Il était plutôt évident que le plus jeune n'était pas énervé d'avoir à le soigner, et quelque part, l'espagnol savait qu'il n'était pas énervé qu'il soit tombé de son échelle. Donc en fait, il savait que l'allemand était énervé mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi.

Pour ce qui était de son Lovi aussi inquiet, il aimait ça. Évidemment, il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, sa chute. Mais lorsqu'il pensait au fait que l'italien se soit inquiété pour lui, il se sentait plus qu'heureux. Au moins, l'ancien mafieux avait un minimum d'affection pour lui.

\- Où est Francis, sinon ?

\- Chez lui. Deux hommes ont voulu lui parler.

\- Deux hommes ?

Antonio fronça les sourcils alors que Gilbert haussa des épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne les ai jamais vu ici en tout cas. Peut-être des voyageurs.

\- Attends-moi ici, l'interrompit l'espagnol en lui donnant ses courses.

\- Tonio ? Tonio, où vas-tu ?

Par chance, l'albinos décida d'obéir et resta là. Non, le fermier ne comptait pas simplement rendre visite au français. Il espérait plutôt que les trois hommes étaient en train discuter dans leur salon et qu'il pourrait les observer par la fenêtre.

Malheureusement, en arrivant à la maison de son ami, même si les hommes étaient effectivement en train de discuter dans le salon, il ne pouvait les regarder. Peu importe quelle fenêtre il prendrait, il y aurait quelqu'un pour le voir. Il pouvait lire sur les lèvres et au moins leurs actions auraient pu l'aider, mais il ne pouvait prendre de risque inutile. Et même Francis le trouverait suspect, à écouter aux portes. Rentrer à l'intérieur n'était pas une option non plus.

Peut-être y avait-il un autre moyen ? Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment. S'il ne pouvait ni entrer ni regarder par la fenêtre, il n'avait plus qu'à abandonner. À la place, il devrait découvrir autrement ce qui s'était dit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix…

D'un coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, surprenant Antonio. Un premier homme sortit et le regarda. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mais alors qu'il allait parler, son compagnon le poussa vers l'avant et il regarda à nouveau devant lui et s'éloigna sans se retourner.

\- Ah, _mon ami_ , je suis bien heureux de te voir. Que fais-tu ici, mh ?

Décidant d'ignorer les quelques secondes qui venaient de passer, l'espagnol se tourna vers son ami.

\- Qui étaient ces hommes ?

\- Ils voulaient inspecter le village, pour une quelconque raison.

\- Je vois… Ils n'ont vraiment pas dit pourquoi ?

\- Ils cherchent quelqu'un je crois.

Un léger silence pesa un moment sur les deux amis et Francis fronça les sourcils.

\- _Mon ami_ , je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, mais je suis plutôt certain que tu ne les veux pas dans ta ferme, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce serait à éviter, oui.

\- Ils ne l'ont pas encore découverte. Mais s'ils le font, je leur dirai que tout le village s'occupe de la ferme, d'accord ?

Antonio acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- _Sí_ , merci Francis.

\- De rien. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour un ami. Surtout quelque chose d'aussi simple.

\- S'ils découvrent l'existence de la ferme, tu vas les y escorter ?

\- Je suppose que je peux. Même si le chemin pour y aller est un peu…

\- Laisse-moi le faire, d'accord ? Dans deux semaines, je reviendrai en ville.

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/**

L'endroit n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Lovino était venu. Le voyage avait été plutôt long et il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé l'espagnol sans prévenir. En fait il ne se souvenait plus de s'il avait laissé ou non une note. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait avoir oublié… Par contre, est-ce qu'elle était visible ? Il serait absent pour trop longtemps que pour ne pas inquiéter l'espagnol.

Soupirant d'irritation, l'ancien mafieux chassa ses pensées et se concentra sur le chemin devant lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à lui. Bien qu'il aimerait être avec lui en ce moment, le voir sourire… Non, il ne venait pas de penser ça. Soupirant de nouveau, il se dit qu'il aurait encore besoin de beaucoup d'effort pour se dire qu'il aimait cet idiot.

Ses pensées en désordre, il vit enfin sa destination. Marchant lentement jusqu'à la petite cabane, il se rappela des jeux auxquels il avait joué avec son frère. Ils avaient construit la cabane avec leur grand-père, avant qu'il ne meure. Longtemps, cette cabane avait été leur refuge à tous les deux. Personne ne connaissait son existence, et jamais personne, autre qu'eux, n'y avait été autorisé.

Et ce, bien que son frère lui ait déjà proposé de faire participer un autre garçon. Bien sûr, Lovino avait fermement refusé.

Il entra à l'intérieur et fouilla le désordre. La plupart du temps, ils avaient amené pas mal de choses mais jamais ne les avaient-ils reprises. À part ce drapeau blanc laissé sur le lit bien fait de son frère. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt, il n'en avait aucune idée. Ou plutôt, il avait peut-être une idée. Feliciano faisant énormément de drapeaux blancs, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'agissait du tout premier qu'il avait fait.

Étrange. Son frère était-il devenu intelligent, soudainement ?

Lovino s'arrêta sur un vieux carnet. Il ne se rappelait pas d'un carnet… Hésitant, l'italien le prit en main et ouvrit la première page. Elle était datée. D'au moins six mois auparavant.

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/**

Il n'était nulle part. La maison, la grande, les prés, les écuries. Il avait tout fouillé. Et la note était toujours sur la table. Intouchée.

\- Tonio ! Tu as oublié tes courses et mon extraordinaire personne !

L'espagnol ne prit pas en compte l'albinos, tentant plutôt de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse faire partir Lovino. Ou bien les hommes étaient-ils déjà passés ? Pourtant ils n'avaient pas encore découvert l'existence de la ferme, selon Francis. D'accord, il avait entendu un son étrange, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Mais apparemment, ce n'était qu'un chat.

\- Tonio ?

\- Il n'est plus là.

\- Quoi ? Qui ?

\- Lovino… il n'est plus là. Je ne le trouve nulle part…

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/**

Alors qu'il faisait le voyage inverse, l'ancien mafieux avait lu le carnet.

« _15_ _M_ _ars XXXX_

 _D_ _ésolé d'être parti aussi soudainement. Je n'avais pas envie de te laisser ainsi mais il m'a dit que tu serais mieux_ _si tu restais_ _. Parce que tu aimes la famille, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _J'ai quand même laissé un message par contre. Tu as du comprendre, si tu lis cette note. J'espère que tu me rejoindra vite. Mais ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas, hein. Je sais que tu aimes ta vie actuelle._

 _Je viendrai à la cabane tous les jours et je laisse le carnet qu'il m'a donné au cas où tu viendrais._

 _Ah, « il » e_ _d_ _t celui avec qui je suis parti. Il est très gentil et…_ »

Il n'aimait pas cette partie. Son frère avait beau aimer cet homme, lui n'y arrivait pas. Tout ce qu'il gardait en tête de lui, c'est qu'il lui avait prit son frère et contribué à foutre sa vie en l'air. D'accord, il aimait Antonio. Mais, malgré tout, il avait eu cette période qu'il détesterait toute sa vie.

« _… alors ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien._

 _J'espère que tu vas bien_ »

Il n'y avait aucune indication claire. Peut-être que la personne qui se trouvait avec lui avait surveillé pour ne pas qu'il mette de noms ? Ou bien son frère avait réellement fait attention à ne pas leur créer de problèmes. Si c'était pour les protéger, il en était capable, non ?

« _16 Mars XXX_ _X_

 _J'espère que tu viendras…_ »

La plupart des notes se ressemblaient toutes. Parfois il racontait sa journée. Enfin, plutôt si elle avait été bonne ou mauvaise, ou le temps qu'il avait passé à attendre. Lovino se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir comprit plus tôt le message de son frère. Surtout en apprenant qu'il avait attendu malgré le froid et la pluie.

« 25 _Mars_ _XXX_ _X_

 _Il me dit de ne pas trop espérer, mais tu prends juste ton temps pour venir, hein ?_ »

Ce jour-là, le reste de la famille l'avait attrapé et attaché pour un long interrogatoire. Il savait que son frère ne pouvait pas être au courant. Alors pendant que Feliciano l'attendait, Lovino se demandait où le plus jeune de quelques secondes se trouvait.

« _19 Avril XXXX_

 _Ce n'est vraiment pas grave si tu ne viens pas avec moi après. Je veux juste qu'on se voie une fois. Puis on pourra se séparer si tu veux rester dans la mafia._ »

Il avait tenté de fuir, mais n'y était pas arrivé. Sur le carnet, certains jours était oublié. Parfois, un seul mot était écrit tel que « J'attends » « Il pleut » « J'ai froid ». À un moment, il pensa que le dernier avait très certainement un double sens.

« _30 Mai XXXX_

 _Je commence à penser que tu ne viendras pas…_ »

Pourtant, s'il avait comprit directement, il serait venu aussitôt. Et son frère n'aurait pas eu à l'attendre autant de temps. Mais ce jour-là, malgré le fait qu'il se soit déjà enfui, il n'avait pas comprit. Il n'avait même pas pensé à se cacher à la cabane alors qu'il aurait pu y être en sécurité.

« _5 Juin XXXX_

 _Il a dit que l'on devait changer d'emplacement. Désolé_ »

Pourquoi cet idiot s'excusait-il exactement ? C'était sa faute à lui, pas la sienne ! À ce point du carnet, il n'en voulait presque plus à l'homme qui lui avait prit son frère.

« _25 Juillet XXX_

 _Je reviendrai dans deux mois_ _._ _Il insiste sur le danger d'être trouvés. Je reviendrai dans deux mois et te mettrai un indice pour me retrouver, d'accord ?_ »

Pendant un long moment, Lovino avait hésité. Plusieurs pages du carnet avaient été arrachées, il le voyait même s'il était fermé. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne restait qu'une seule page. Était-elle vierge ou contenait-elle l'indice, il ne le savait pas. Qu'allait-il faire s'il découvrait où se trouvait son frère ? Le rejoindre ? Mais il ne pouvait abandonner Antonio. Tout comme il ne pouvait abandonner son frère.

Ne sachant que faire, il n'avait pas ouvert. Savoir semblait un fardeau. Il y avait un choix à faire, il l'avait fait, bien que ce fut douloureux. Bien que laisser son frère ainsi ne lui plaisait pas, il préférait ignorer et ne pas savoir plutôt que savoir et ignorer. Parce que lire l'indice mais ne pas aller chercher son frère ne l'aiderait pas. Il se sentirait au contraire encore plus coupable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à penser : Il retournait voir Antonio.

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/**

\- Ils ne sont pas là ?

La situation commençait à l'énerver. Déjà, il était inquiet pour Lovino, qui avait disparu depuis trop longtemps déjà, mais en plus il n'avait aucune nouvelle des hommes. Peut-être que sa première pensée sur leur but avait été la mauvaise. La deuxième semblait être la bonne. Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors les hommes avaient peut-être déjà capturé l'ancien mafieux et il ne le reverrait jamais.

\- Apparemment… non.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… je reviendrai chaque semaine alors, d'accord ?

\- _Oui_. Mais peut-être ne reviendront-ils pas. Ils n'ont certainement pas fouillé que ce village.

\- Je me doute. Mais j'attendrai avant de supposer qu'ils ont abandonné.

Le français acquiesça et le fermier se mit à réfléchir. Un mois devrait suffire non ? Peut-être pas. Il préférait éviter tous les risques. Au bout d'un moment de réflexion, l'espagnol sentit une main être posée sur son épaule. Surpris, il regarda Francis.

\- Tout va bien, _mon ami_ ?

\- Francis ? Oui, je vais bien. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sembles… un peu triste.

\- Mh ? Non, je vais bien, franchement !

La main fut retirée de son épaule et le français lui sourit.

\- Bah… si tu le dis…

Antonio savait que son ami ne le croyait pas, mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas envie de parler du jeune homme poursuivi par la mafia qu'il avait hébergé un moment et qui avait soudainement disparu juste au moment où des hommes étranges étaient arrivés au village.

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/**

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi nous nous faisons escorter ?

\- Parce qu'il est très facile de se perdre par ici ! Et puisque je suis celui qui connaît le mieux les environs, vous avez la chance d'être escorté par moi.

Antonio regarda un moment le premier homme en souriant, qui grimaça. Cet homme, il ne l'aimait pas. Et quelle chance de comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas non plus ! Mais l'espagnol ne faisait comme si de rien était, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. De cette façon, les choses était plus simples et il arriverait à ses fins beaucoup plus facilement.

Par exemple. Il avait dit qu'il conduirait les deux hommes à sa ferme. Et Francis pensait certainement qu'il le ferait et les duperait, ou bien qu'il les ferait se perdre. Enfin il comptait les perdre. Les amener à la ferme serait une très mauvaise idée. Qu'il y ait Lovino ou non.

Concentrés sur leur trajet, les trois hommes restèrent silencieux.

Du moins, la plupart du temps.

\- Vous savez, nous avons déjà trouvé la ferme.

Ne laissant rien paraître de son étonnement, Antonio continua de marcher. De toute façon, il avait déjà pensé à cette possibilité. Possibilité qui, d'ailleurs, ne changeait rien à ses plans. Toujours en souriant, le joyeux brun continua de parler de son ton joyeux.

\- De la chance ?

\- Peut-être. Mais nous savons que ce chemin n'y mène pas.

\- Oh, dommage. Peut-être que je me suis trompé.

Sans perdre une seconde, le fermier sortit un pistolet de sa poche et tira sur le premier homme. Le deuxième homme voulut prendre sa propre arme, mais la cible de l'espagnol changea et il se figea. Le pauvre homme savait qu'il mourrait une fois l'arme sortie. Si pas avant.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Vous voir tous les deux morts.

L'homme se figea à la réponse et Antonio était sûr que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure alors qu'il tentait de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Mais le laisser partir était loin d'être le but du fermier. Il avait pensé à deux possibilité concernant le but de ses hommes. Mais en fin de compte, ça lui importait peu, pour qui ils là. Ce genre de personnage ne lui ferait aucun bien. Et une fois qu'ils verraient Lovino…

\- P-Pourquoi nous as-tu éloignés de la ferme ?!

Aucune réponse ne vint.

\- As-tu quelque chose à cacher ? Quelqu'un ?

\- Je… ne sais pas où il est en ce moment. Mais je ferais tout pour le protéger. Et je vous tuerai tous un par un s'il le faut. Et ce, avant même que vous ne puissiez l'atteindre.

L'homme commença à comprendre, cela se voyait sur son visage. Alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient et que sa bouche restait ouverte lui donnant cet air d'idiot qui venait de comprendre quelque chose de simple, Antonio pressa froidement la détente.

 **\\*/\\*/\\*/**

Avec un soupir, Antonio atteignit sa ferme. Il faisait déjà nuit. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que dormir maintenant. Réalisant que les lumières étaient allumées, l'espagnol se figea. Il était à peu près certain d'avoir éteint les lumières en partant. Sans accélérer le pas, il marcha jusqu'à la porte. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, il décida de toquer à la porte.

Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, son cœur manqua un battement.

\- Tu vas rester planté là encore longtemps, _pomodoro bastardo_? Franchement, m'inquiéter ainsi… Tu es vraiment un idiot.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il racontait et malgré le fait que l'insulte soit de retour, il était si heureux de retrouver son Lovino qu'il se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. C'était bien lui. Le Lovino qu'il aimait, qui l'insultait. Il était enfin de retour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

S'il n'avait pris en compte que les mots, l'espagnol aurait été offensé. Mais l'ancien mafieux avait murmuré sa question et n'essayait pas de résister.

\- Tu m'as manqué Lovi ! _Te amo !_

\- _T-Ti amo anche…_

Au bout d'un long moment, Antonio le lâcha et lorsque le ventre de ce dernier grogna, Lovino proposa de faire à manger et il alla s'asseoir à table. Pour le cuisinier lui-même, il avait peut-être raté le plat mais le fermier ne s'en préoccupait pas énormément. Il avait juste faim.

\- Au fait, Lovi… Tu as parlé d'une note ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ta chambre.

\- **Notre** chambre ?

Lovino rougit, mais acquiesça malgré tout. Antonio tenta de se rappeler d'une quelconque note, sans succès. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir trouvé de note. Ni d'avoir ouvert sa fenêtre, d'ailleurs. Enfin peut-être une fois ou deux, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir prêté une grande attention au rebord de la fenêtre. Peut-être avait-il ouvert la fenêtre en étant fatigué et que la note avait volé ailleurs ?

\- … Tu ne l'as pas trouvée ?

\- … Non.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Qu'y avait-il dessus ?

\- Que je devais partir pour environ un mois. J'avais une trace pour retrouver mon frère.

Ça l'aurait aidé de savoir ça. Mais puisque Lovino était là à présent, il décida de sourire. Et puis, il avait essayé de le prévenir. La note s'était juste envolée ou il ne l'avait pas vue. Ce n'était la faute de personne, et encore moins de l'ancien mafieux.

\- Alors, tu l'as retrouvé ?

\- Plus ou moins. Il m'a écrit un carnet en m'attendant à notre cabane d'enfance.

Posant ses couverts, l'italien commença à fouiller ses poches. Ses sourcils se froncèrent mais, avant que l'espagnol n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il sembla abandonner et le regarda.

\- Mais je n'ai pas lu la dernière page. J'ai… pensé que je préférais rester avec toi… Si je vais le voir… Je ne le quitterai peut-être jamais. Et je ne veux pas t'abandonner…

Oubliant l'assiette, Antonio se leva et alla prendre dans ses bras le jeune homme en face de lui. Bien sûr, il trouvait ça triste que Lovino doive faire une croix sur son frère. Devoir faire ce choix avait sûrement été douloureux pour le jeune italien pourtant très attaché à son frère adoré, mais il était tellement heureux de l'avoir à ces côtés.

\- _Te amo, Lovi ! Te amo mucho !_

\- _Capivo, capivo. Ti amo anche._

Lui, qui n'était pourtant qu'un simple fermier. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se répétait cette phrase dans sa tête. L'était-il vraiment ?

* * *

 **Antonio, que vais-je faire de toi ?**

 **Cette fanfic, au départ devait avoir un rating « K ». Puis j'ai décidé d'inclure les injures de Lovi à la narration, et je me suis dit « T pour injures ». Mais… fait chier, Tonio ! Je ne le prend pas pour un pervers, mais ça… Ça m'est juste venu et je me suis mis à écrire ce genre de choses. Deux fois !**

 **Ce qui m'a soit fait rire, soit fait maudire je-ne-sais-qui ou quoi. Donc j'espère juste que ça ne craignait pas trop et j'ose espérer que ça ait pu plaire à certaines personnes. Si ce n'est pas le cas… '-' … Tant pis. *Hausse les épaules***

 **Vous savez ce que j'aime le plus dans cette fanfic ? ^^ Rien n'arrive par hasard. Tout se connecte, tout s'emboîte. Et j'ai réussi à inclure Francis et Gilbert sans qu'ils tombent comme un cheveux dans la soupe. D'ailleurs j'avais même pas pensé à écrire Gil. C'est juste que quand je suis arrivé à la scène de la ville, j'ai écris Francis mais après seulement trois mots, je me suis arrêtée. À la place, je me suis dit, « Non, Gilbert entrera mieux dans cette scène ».**

 **Gilbert : Bien sûr ! Parce que mon extraordinaire personne est extraordinaire après tout !**

 **Ouais bref. Tout a bien été choisi ^^ Sauf l'année. Mais ça… ça c'est parce que je préférais ne pas mettre de période. Et vu qu'il s'agit d'un village et d'une ferme, qu'Antonio est complètement isolé et qu'il va au village à pieds, on a une certaine marge ? Enfin je m'y connais pas totalement en matière de mafia donc voilà. Mais de toute façon, il n'y a aucune réelle indication de temps ? ^^ C'est comme ça que je marche moi. Si tu ne sais pas, tu fais en sorte que, peu importe le temps, ça marche.**

 **Concernant la chute de Tonio. C'était prévu que ça se passe dans la grange mais je n'arrivais pas à imaginer un motif pour Antonio donc j'ai fait autrement. Je me suis servie de la fenêtre « condamnée ». Ce qui d'ailleurs est étrange ? Il l'a condamnée de l'extérieur et pas de l'intérieur. … T'es bizarre Antonio.**

 **Antonio : Mais c'est toi qui as écrit ?**

 **Tori : Ah. Je suis bizarre alors *Se rends compte de sa stupidité* Bon je suppose qu'on peut trouver une excuse plausible ? ^^ … De toute façon je ne sais même pas comment il l'a condamnée x'D Colle extra collante ?**

 **Antonio : J'en doute… ^^**

 **Tori : Au fait, au début de l'histoire j'étais contente. Je me suis dit que j'étais déjà allée dans une ferme et tout et je me rappelais être allée dans une grange, voir les vaches être traites, jouer avec les chats, accompagner les vaches de prés en prés. Mais ça m'a pas beaucoup aidée et à la place j'y suis allée au feeling x) De toute façon c'était y a au moins 10 ans tout ça ? Enfin un peu moins mais je devais avoir huit ans… bref x)**

 **D'ailleurs au départ j'avais pensé que Lovi était conscient. Mais j'ai changé d'avis et donc à la place, il tombait dans l'inconscience ^^ Et je pense que c'est cohérent.**

 **Autre chose ? Ah oui la confession. J'y ai réfléchi. Et je me suis dit « Ce serait cliché si ça arrivait après un accident (Je n'avais pas encore écrit la chute, juste pensé) ou un gros événement. Ça donnerait quoi si ça arrivait pour rien ? Bien ! Ça arrivera sans raison particulière ! » Ze logic. Mais je pense que ça rend bien, non ? ^^ Et non, je n'ai aucun regret d'avoir coupé la scène.**

 **Cette note de fin de chapitre est longue pour rien je crois x) Je pense que je ferai un omake, si vous voulez ^^ Parce que je voulais m'arrêter là où je me suis arrêtée. Pour moi, rajouter ce que je pense à rajouter… Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir ? Bah bref ^^ Avec l'omake, je vous expliquerai tout dans les détails. Antonio, Feli et Lovi… Bref, tout ^^ Même pourquoi les deux hommes (les mafieux oui, tout le monde a deviné) n'étaient pas là après deux semaines alors qu'ils auraient pu^^**

 **Donc, jusqu'à la prochaine publication… *S'incline* Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou nuit et je m'en vais de mon côté…**

 **Mots : 10.459**


End file.
